The Queen of Awkwardness
by SummerLightWishes
Summary: Shy, clumsy, and a tennis prodigy, Sakuno Ryuzaki is the Princess of Tennis. Just kidding, she's the Queen of Awkwardness. And Ryoma Echizen is her one rival. Ryosaku.


**Prologue: In Which Ryoma Echizen is Rewarded by a Permanent Trip to Japan, Sakuno is an Idiot, and a Magical Encounter Occurs**

* * *

"Game, set, and match! Ryoma Echizen, six games to four."

Cheers erupted from all over the stadium. Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide the smirk on his face, though, inwardly, he was extremely happy. Winning the US national junior tournament was no easy feat. He searched the crowd for his parents, and found the smiling face of his mom.

"Congratulations, Echizen," a deep voice said. On the other side of the net was his opponent, a tall blond with challenging gray eyes. "I look forward to playing you again in the future."

Ryoma sighed. "Mada mada dane."

"Speak English! Crazy Japanese people..."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Ryoma!" Rinko cried, pulling her son into a hug. "And for that, we're having Japanese food tonight!"

_That's it?_ Ryoma thought. _I become one of the best junior players in the country, and this is my reward?_

Nanjiro grinned and looked up from his magazine. "Oh yeah, and we're moving to Japan."

A long silence ensued.

"What?"

Rinko slapped Nanjiro on the shoulder. "Did you really have to tell him that right now?"

"Okaa-san, why are we moving to Japan?" Ryoma asked, more confused than surprised.

"Your father and I have actually been planning this for a while now. He wants you to attend his old school, Seishun Academy. Both of us have already found jobs there, isn't that nice? And we'll be able to eat Japanese food more often."

"Is... that... it?"

"I've always wanted to be a monk," Nanjiro said, chuckling to himself.

"You're kidding me, oyaji."

"Seishun has a tennis club. Your father led them to the nationals when he was your age, maybe you could do the same." Rinko looked at her husband annoyedly, but with fondness in her eyes.

Ryoma sighed to himself and left to get his bag. Playing his favorite sport would help him get away from this sudden news. Sure, he didn't have much of a life outside of tennis, and he already conquered the US in junior tennis. If his school had a good tennis club, everything would be fine. He returned to the living room and heard his parents talking quietly to each other.

"Nanjiro, I'm worried about Ryoma. Remember the real reason we're moving back."

"Ah, the brat will be all fine, don't worry."

"I hope so. Especially since that agreement with Sumire-san... Ryoma, where are you going?"

"_Tennis._"

* * *

Sakuno groaned as she dropped her tennis bag on the ground. It was only spring, so why was it so hot outside? After a long tennis practice by herself, she was in no mood to walk back home in the heat.

"Sakuno, are you all right?"

She looked up and saw Tezuka, one of her closest friends. They had a brother-sister relationship, especially since he was in the tennis club and the one her grandmother trusted the most.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied shyly. They were getting older and she had not gotten used to his good looks despite their closeness.

Tezuka sighed when he saw how tired she was and picked up her bag. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Wait! Don't you live in the opposite direction?"

"It's fine. I have some things to talk about with the coach."

That reminded her. "Oh, you're going to be captain this year! Congratulations! I know you're going to be great!" _And he definitely will be_, she thought. He had a leaderlike aura around him, and, also being the student council president, he was well respected.

"Thank you," he said expressionlessly.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the Ryuzaki residence. Sakuno opened the door and called out for her grandma.

"Obaa-san! I'm back! Tezuka-senpai is here to see you!"

Footsteps and loud clanging were heard from all over the house. Sakuno giggled to herself – sometimes, her grandmother could be as clumsy as she was. After much loud noise, Sumire emerged wearing a long pink bathrobe.

Sakuno quickly excused herself. "I'm going to my room now..."

Sumire dismissed the girl and turned to the tennis club captain. "Tezuka," she said, surprised, "it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"You called me earlier today, sensei."

"Eh? Oh yes, I forgot. Sit down, I have to show you something."

They entered the living room and Sumire turned on the television. On the screen was a sports channel showing... ping pong?

"Wrong channel." The channel switched, and a boy with cat-like eyes appeared on the screen. At the bottom were words saying, "Ryoma Echizen wins US National Junior Tournament!"

"Does the name Nanjiro Echizen ring a bell?" the coach asked.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. The Samurai was practically a legend in the Japanese tennis world, and was known to be a former student of Seigaku. "Is this his son?" he said, looking at the TV.

Sumire nodded. "Yes, and he's returning to Japan to attend Seigaku. I've made an agreement with his parents."

"Does this concern me?"

"Here, let me tell you..."

* * *

Great. She had gotten herself lost again.

"Of all the people to pick up someone, why did obaa-chan have to choose me?" she said to herself frustratedly. Her grandmother was probably the person who knew most about her lack of direction.

Sakuno unfolded the paper in her hand and read it for the tenth time.

_My friend's son is flying to Japan alone, and taking the train to our neighborhood. Please pick him up from the train station at noon to go to our house. He will also be attending Seigaku, so it will be a good opportunity to get to know him. His name is Ryoma Echizen – I'm sure you'll recognize him. Sorry, I would usually be able to do this, but some complications arose so I am busy._

There were three things wrong with this: first, her grandmother left the note on the table and was out of the house so she was unable to ask questions; second, there was no map; and third, how was she supposed to know who this person was? Ryoma Echizen didn't sound familiar at all.

She passed by an old man selling newspapers and walked up to him. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the train station is?" she asked, trying her best not to stutter.

The man looked at her in confusion and pointed up to right in front of them. Oh yes, that was where it was. Right there. She said a quick thanks to the man, who was looking at her as if she was an idiot.

Which she was, not being able to notice a giant building that said 'train station.'

The first and second problems were solved. But still, who was Ryoma Echizen?

She walked into the crowded train station and tried to find a boy that looked to be about her age. She saw a few kids from her school together, as well as a few with their families, but no one that looked like they were alone. And being the shy person she was, she had no intention of drawing attention to herself by standing on a bench and calling out.

Why was this so difficult?

Suddenly, a boy with green hair and hazel eyes walked by. _Wow, he's really cute!_ She thought. _I hope he goes to Seigaku._

And he was holding a tennis bag.

Which said 'R. Echizen' on it in big block letters.

Sakuno tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me, Echizen-san?"

The cute boy – no, Ryoma Echizen – turned around, and then she knew it was all over for her.

Hi, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, the Princess of Te- the _Queen_ of Awkwardness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like this. :) It's my first multi-chaptered story, and my first Prince of Tennis fic! I've tried writing multi-chaptered fics in the past, but ended up deleting them 'cause they got boring. But since I have an insane PoT obsession, and this is fun to write, I'll probably continue this! Oh, and this is just a prologue - future chapters will be longer and mainly told in Sakuno's perspective. Please review! I love to receive feedback on my work. (Sorry if it seems rushed, just wanted to get everything down in the prologue...) ^-^**

**By the way, has anyone seen Tenimyu? Gah, I love Rikkai. All of the casts. 3**

**~SummerLightWishes**


End file.
